


Get Together (For the Kids)

by ZombieHappenstance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Friends are done, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Shance Holiday Exchange 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieHappenstance/pseuds/ZombieHappenstance
Summary: Shiro has a crush, needs a date and is friends with too many exasperated people. Luckily Lance is there to save the day. Said friends however are incredibly done with both of them.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 49





	Get Together (For the Kids)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superfandomqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/gifts).



> This is for Joann for the Shance Holiday Exchange 2019. I know you wanted a fake dating but I just couldn't let my dumb babies go. I hope you still like our idiots uphill battle for love!

The dinner was close to the Garrison and had good food for cheap, an extra bonus for Shiro as of right this instant all he wanted to do was stuff his face and forsake his diet. Or maybe through himself out the window. Or launch himself into space. All thanks to a simple, little card.

Shiro needed a plan, and luckily for him he had an out. Sort of. Kinda. Maybe? The last ‘out' had involved lies and more lies so maybe he should be more discerning this time. But he just couldn’t.

Shiro knew his reputation had him pegged as some sort of ladies’ man but he most definitely was not. To start with he was gay. Like very, very gay. Had never thought of women in anyway shape or form romantically or sexually. He had also only ever had two boyfriends, boyfriends they he had broken up with amicably (mostly amicably anyway).

Which is where his problems began. And why he needs to make a plan. A plan to cover his many lies and also keep him from getting the pitying looks from Adam and Curtis when they had visited him in the hospital after the accident where he lost his arm. They might not have been in love with him anymore but they were both good people who went out of their way to keep in touch. Which was nice but not wholly appreciated. So he lied to them to keep them from… interfering with his life. And now here he was, caught in a lie.

So he had called in the big guns. Hopefully he could keep it together long enough to get through the whole plan. He just needed the help of a specialist. He needed Lance McClain.  
Luckily lance McClain was easy to get a hold of and thankfully could be bribed with good food, hence the two of them sitting in a booth eating half the menu while Shiro worked up the courage to explain his predicament. A predicament that left Lance, and their friends spying on them in the next booth, stunned.   
Shiro took a deep breath as he looked Lance in the eyes, eyes that were now wide, shocked and impossibly blue. Lance’s mouth hung open and he continued to blink in shocked silence. Shiro ducked his head again, unable to keep up eye contact.

“Let me get this straight,” Lance said slowly, his voice dipping into uncertainty. “Your ex boyfriends are getting married and they invited you and your current boyfriend, who technically doesn’t even exist to the wedding?” Lance trailed off as the perplexed look on his face continued to set further.

“Yeah, that-" Shiro trailed off with a nervous giggle, “that about sums it up.” He still couldn’t look Lance in the eye and started to fiddle with his fingers, picking at his nail beds, a bad habit of his from childhood.

God, he was so stupid, he should have asked anyone else. He should have asked Keith, ignoring the fact that both Adam and Curtis knew that he was like a brother. He should have asked Allura, regardless of the fact that she was a woman and he was a very gay man. He should have asked Hunk, who was incapable of going 5 minutes without talking about his very pregnant wife, Shay. He should have asked Matt, who worked with both Adam and Curtis at the Garrison and was well known to flirt loudly with his girlfriend, who also works at the Garrison. He should have asked Pidge… No he shouldn’t. Pidge was a demon and would take great delight in his suffering. Coran? He was a smart, funny older man. It could work… if only he didn’t work at the Garrison… And let everyone know that he was still in love with his deceased husband…

Lance was the only one left that he knew and felt comfortable with that he could ask. The only problem was that Shiro wasn’t completely comfortable with Lance. Somewhere between noticing deep blue eyes and flawless brown skin to finding out exactly how flexible Lance was, Shiro developed an… attraction. Shiro found his heartbeat would picked up when even just near the other and he would started to sweat and developed word vomit if left to long with no distractions from how pretty he found Lance. And then it got worse.

Lance had to go around being sweet. He knit with his mom and grandma and gave the sweaters, scarves, hats and mitts away to friends, family or donated them to help people in need. Lance was a t.a. at the Garrison and the students flocked to the kind man in literal droves. Lance was a volunteer swim instructor and summer coach and absolutely loved helping out the children in his care. He was the one to drag Shiro to a group meeting for helping survivors of accidents. He had stayed and held Shiro’s hand when Shiro was having trouble adjusting to the use of his new arm and the dissociation that came with the loss of the appendage. He was everything Shiro had ever wanted in a partner but Shiro knew he didn’t have a chance with the vivacious brunette. A fact that made his stomach feel like it got hollowed out.

Lance watched Shiro panic internally, wondering if he even knew that every little thought was playing out on his face. Probably not Lance decided, Shiro was kinda… dense. Beautiful in every way: mind, body, soul. He was also one of the most intelligent people Lance had ever met. He just wasn’t very good at personal connections. Or common sense. Shiro could work just about any machine known to man and could solve fairly complex mathematical equations on the spot, he did work for the Garrison after all. But when it came to people, Shiro was a hot mess. He tried so hard and was just the north side of useless.

Lance suppressed a sigh and grabbed both of Shiro’s hands in his. Shiro turned red, from his ears and down his neck and under his shirt and- Lance had to jerk his eyes up to meet Shiro’s and hope his darker complexion hide the blush he could feel burning up his face. Now was not the time to moon over mankind’s pinnacle of perfection made flesh. Even though he really wanted to…

“So! What's the plan for the wedding? Distraction? Information retrieval? Infiltration?” Lance knew he had distract himself from getting distracted or he would melt into a great, big pile of bisexual disappointment. Damn Shiro and his perfect… everything! Shiro cleared his throat looking more uncomfortable than Lance had ever seen him. Lance could feel his heart break a little knowing that Shiro maybe over his ex's but they still obviously held a piece of heart. “Seriously Shiro,” Lance squeezed Shiro’s hand,” whatever you need I will help. I promise.”

“Thank you Lance,” Shiro melted a little and he couldn’t keep a lovesick smile off his face as he squeezed Lance’s hands back. “I was hoping that you could- you know, if you wanted to... maybe, sorta-" Shiro was biting off the end of his sentence, unsure if he could finish it or not.

“Oh my god, this is the most amazingly awkward thing I have ever had to watch!” Pidge groaned from the booth behind them. Shiro could hear Allura and Hunk shushing her as Keith and Matt were giggling. Shiro’s ears started to burn again. Lance looked about ready to drop his hands and leap over the back of the booth and fight so Shiro did the only thing he could think of.

“WILL YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND?” Shiro shouted as he stood up suddenly, pulling Lance’s hands, and Lance himself, up with him. All bickering from the booth stopped. All noise in the whole of the dinner stop. Everyone was watching the two not even daring to breath, save Hunk in the next booth, who was currently have a mild panic attack.

"I need a date to go with me to my ex-boyfriends’ wedding. And I would love to take you, if you would go with me…” Shiro trailed off, all his previous courage gone as he sunk back into the booth. Lance, who he just now realized hadn’t let go of his hands, was staring at him, blue eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Lance really was just so very pretty he couldn’t think straight. “I figure you’re the best one of our friends to do it because all the others either know Adam and Curtis or couldn’t keep up the act for long.” Shiro knew he fucked up as the light died a little in Lance’s eyes and his mouth pulled up into a sarcastic grin. The groans and heated glares from the other booth were also good indication that he had let his mouth run and hurt the beautiful man across from him.

“What? Scared that Keith would get caught out right away? That’s fair. He really is a terrible actor.” Lance laughed as he gently untangled his fingers from Shiro’s. Warm brown hands slipping away, taking all that wonderful heat and tingles and butterflies. Shiro wanted it back, all of it, and to simultaneously to throw himself out the window. Why was life so hard? Keith was snipping back at Lance while Pidge laughed and Allura helped get Hunk’s breathing under control. And Matt slid in next to Shiro with a comforting hand on his shoulder and a soft, somewhat sad smile on his face.

“You really fucked that up didn’t you big guy?” Matt gave Shiro a pat and sat while Shiro buried his face into his hands in shame.

‘’Shut up Holt. I don’t need a reminder.’’ Shiro pouted and watched Lance argue with Keith and Pidge from under his lashes. He really was just too pretty. It reset Shiro’s brain and made him into an idiot.

“Adam and Curtis both know Lance pretty well. Why would you think that they would believe that you two were dating anyway?” Matt asked, not unkindly, just curious as to the thought process or lack thereof behind Shiro’s decision.

“You and Hunk are both taken, Keith is like my brother, Allura is not exactly my type and Pidge is… well Pidge is Pidge. Not exactly family friendly. So Lance is my only hope. Plus…” Shiro trailed off, eyes still on the Cuban man.

“Plus you have a great big crush on him that totally didn't originated from when you watched him turn into a pretzel.” Matt smirked at the memory of Shiro tripping over his own feet when Lance proved he could cross his ankles behind his head. Lance had missed it but Matt hadn’t. Shiro had always looked at Lance, who was totally his type. Leggy, tanned skin, soft hair and a dorky personality. But the pretzel incident was when it all went downhill. Shiro couldn’t talk to Lance without embarrassing himself. Matt was okay with it for awhile but now it was just sad. A fake date to go to your ex boyfriends’ wedding? Ugh, he had read that fanfic a million times already.

“…what do I do Matt?” Shiro asked quietly, eyes turned down and shoulders slumped. Matt sighed again and made eye contact with his sibling. Time to put plan 'Put them out of our misery' into action. Pidge nodded and started to round up the others pushing them out of the dinner and into their vehicles. Soon just Matt, Shiro and Lance were left in the dinner.

“They cleared out pretty fast.” Lance frowned at the door in confusion, unsure of the exodus his friends just embarked on.

“Listen you two.” Matt spoke up firmly, taking a deep breath. “Myself and the others are worried that you two are terminally stupid. So, I am going to break the bro code.” Matt stared down the two of them, looking surprisingly intimidating.

“What do you mean break the bro code?” Lance muttered confused while Shiro sweat profusely and tried to murder Matt with his eyes.

“I swear to god.” Matt muttered before squaring up with a rather nasty look. “You two idiots are in love.” Both men stared in shocked disbelief at the third. “With each other. I won’t have you two try to back down on this one. Shiro!” Matt barked, startling his friend who stood up without thinking.

“Y-yes Matt?” Shiro was red faced and refused to look up at either man, Matt’s grumpy face or Lance’s shell shocked one. This was it. This was how he was going to die.

“Shiro, you’re going to come with me and Keith to get ready for your date. Lance,” Matt stressed and then swung around and pointed his finger at the stunned silent Lance, who could only squeak in surprise. “You will go with Hunk and Allura to get ready for your date. I will hear no complaints. Pidge will be making arrangements for the date. You will get an email with all the info on the date. Now. Like right now. No more excuses, no more secrets. Nada. You two will go on a romantic date. Shiro will take Lance home because Hunk is going to be staying with Shay. What happens from there is up to you two but I suggest that Lance demonstrate how to tuck your ankles behind your head.”

Lance and Shiro both stared red faced and stammering seemingly unable to accept their new reality. Only for Pidge to pop her head into and start yelling.

“Hey I got you two love birds tickets to go see that new movie Lance has been gushing about and Shiro pretended not to care about. Hunk is also going to cook something nice and leave it for you two to enjoy after.” Pidge smirked and waggled her eyebrows at the blushing couple. “Now hurry up! Hunk wants to get to cooking!”

Shiro and Lance nimbly started to leave the café as Matt paid for everyone, cursing under his breath about how useless everyone was. As they left the café and the chilly night air swept over them, Lance managed to pluck up some courage and looked at Shiro with such a shy, soft look that Shiro could feel his heart stop and start again.

“So, you umm…you like me too. Like-like not ah- not like but you know…like-like.” Lance made a clear effort to look Shiro square in the eyes, even as he tripped over his words. Shiro took a deep breath and found that the cool air was easier to breath now and his heart felt just that much lighter. A smile began to form and he could already tell it was going to stay plastered on his face for hours.

“I sort of really like you.” Shiro moved in closer, bumping shoulders. “I sort of really love you. I wanted to tell you for a while now, I just…I couldn’t. It was too much, you know? I couldn’t lose you as a friend and I was okay with just that. Just being friends. But if you-if you love me too…then I…” Shiro trailed off, mind racing over all the daydreams and fantasies that had trailed after him for so long. Lance put his hand on Shiro’s shoulder and turned to face the love of his life. On his tip toes Lance placed a soft kiss on Shiro’s mouth and pulled away, a look of contentment and happiness in his eyes.

“I love you too.” There would be time to talk about their hopes and dreams, fears and boundaries and everything in between in the coming days. Right now, while their friends cheered and made snide comments in their general direction they just stood, happy and in love.

“You know Shiro,” Matt said as he came out of the dinner, a far away look on his face, “you’re going to have to tell Veronica ‘I'll kill anyone who hurts my baby brother’ McClain that you’re dating her favorite little brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Veronica was not happy and she legit told the rest of the McClain clan. Reviews were mixed. Shiro is a good guy but Lance is the baby.
> 
> Not going to lie, this got away from me. I haven't really wrote anything that anyone else would see for years. Depression is a hell of a drug kiddos. Hopefully this is the first of many. I had forgotten how much I loved writing, even if maybe the Holidays weren't the best time to write. Thank you for reading!


End file.
